Get Your Hands Off My Sister!
by SugarMaple22
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan jika tidak sengaja 'menggores' mobil Porsche mengkilap milik tuan Richie Rich? Kabur, tentu saja! Tapi bagaimana jika pemilik mobil itu ternyata adalah kawan lama kakakmu? Oh.. hidup tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi kan? AU
1. It's 3 Million Dollars

**Desclaimer :**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Get Your Hands off My Sister © SugarMaple22  
**

 **Rated : T bisa berubah menjadi M**

 **Warning : AU, Age Gaps, OOC, gaje, EYD berantakan, typo(s)**

 **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak sengaja 'menggores' mobil** _ **Porsche**_ **mengkilap milik tuan** _ **Richie Rich?**_ **Kabur, tentu saja! Tapi bagaimana jika pemilik mobil itu adalah kawan lama kakakmu? Oh.. hidup tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi kan?!**

 _ **Italic**_ **berarti bicara dalam hati dan kata-kata asing  
**

 **Enjoy It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : It's 3 million dollars**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto duduk terkulai di atas sofa sambil merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya yang sempat menegang sehabis berjalan dari _Stasiun Tawaramachi_ menuju apartemennya. Di sebelahnya, Inuzuka Kiba juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Baru saja ia dan kawannya kembali dari _Kappabashi_ sehabis membeli perlengkapan masak untuk pesta _Yakiniku_ yang akan diadakan di kediamannya, sampai tiba-tiba adik beserta temannya masuk ke dalam apartemen tiga lantai tersebut dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Okaerinasai! Bagaimana ujian masuk universitasnya? Lancar semua kan?" sapa Kiba basa-basi.

Sakura dan Ino tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kiba dan langsung menatap kearah Naruto yang juga sedang menatap kearah mereka.

Dari tempatnya berada, Naruto dapat melihat adik dan temannya mulai berbisik-bisik sambil mendorong satu sama lain untuk maju ke depan. Merasa kalau hal ini tidak akan ada habisnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Nona-nona… wajah kalian tampak letih, apa kalian lapar?" Sakura dan Ino menghentikan rundingan mereka dan menggelengkan kepala, menolak.

"Okay… jika kalian butuh sesuatu aku ada di dapur." Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Melihat Naruto yang akan pergi, sepasang sahabat itu langsung saling bertatapan.

"Ayo, akhiri ini forehead!" bisik Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya yang disambut anggukkan dari Sakura yang langsung memasang kuda-kuda.

ICHI!

NI!

SAN!

Batu melawan gunting.

Ino tersenyum senang.

"Lakukan tugasmu!" Ino mendorong Sakura ke depan.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan memberikan Ino tatapan tajam yang hanya dibalas dengan kibasan tangan. Menerima kekalahannya, Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto secara perlahan, kemudian menyandarkan lengannya di bahu anikinya itu. Mereka tetap diposisi itu sampai akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"Hei Nii-san! Apa kau tahu? Rambutmu terlihat berkilau hari ini! Apa kau habis ganti _conditioner_?" sapa Sakura dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto hanya melongo sedangkan Kiba menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau baru saja memujiku? Baiklah, katakan apa yang habis kalian perbuat." perintah Naruto dengan nada yang memojokkan. _Oh, please…_ Naruto mengenal Sakura luar dan dalam. Jika imoutonya itu mulai bersikap manis, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Mendengar perintah anikinya, Sakura hanya tertawa renyah. Ia kemudian menurunkan lengannya yang tadi bersandar di bahu Naruto, berganti dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yeah hahaha… ini cerita lucu sebenarnya… tadi kami baru saja pulang dari _Todai_ , karena sedikit kecerobohan tanpa sengaja kami–membuatmobilseseorangyangterparkirdipinggirjalanrusak!" ungkap Sakura cepat dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Kalian melakukan apa?!" raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi panik sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Kabar baiknya kami berhasil kabur…" kata Sakura cepat, sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Naruto merasa sedikit tenang. Yah, setidaknya si pemilik mobil tidak bisa melacak mereka untuk minta ganti rugi.

Merasa masalahnya sudah tuntas, Naruto kemudian meletakan telapak tanganya di atas dada dan mulai menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkanya secara perlahan, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sakura yang melihat anikinya sudah lumayan tenang mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi…"

Naruto merasa tubuhnya kembali menegang.

"Kabar buruknya aku meninggalkan kartu _Suica-ku_ di atap mobil itu–" sambung Sakura sambil diam-diam memperhatikan perubahan pada raut wajah kakaknya.

"–dan mobil rusak itu adalah mobil _Porsche Panamera Exclusive_ seri keluaran terbaru."

Pada saat itu, Naruto mulai memikirkan alasan mengapa dulu ia memenuhi keinginan Kaa-san dan Tou-san untuk membiarkan Sakura-chan pindah ke apartemennya di Tokyo, empat tahun lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Biar ku perjelas... Kalian mewarnai _suica_ kalian yang bergambar pinguin dengan pulpen _glitte_ r warna-warni dan menjadikan mobil itu sebagai alasnya, kemudian tanpa sengaja memukul mobil itu karena kesal ada _glitter_ yang keluar garis dari gambar?!" sebur Naruto ke arah dua gadis yang kini duduk saling berdekatan di sofa. "Berapa kalian pikir umur kalian? Lima tahun?!"

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponsel milik Kiba yang sedang menghadap ke arahnya. Di sana terdapat daftar harga mobil mewah yang ia dapat dari internet. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak lebar melihat angka yang tercantum di sana.

"Itu gerakan refleks! Sebenarnya mobil itu tidak benar-benar rusak–" Ino mencoba menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya secara lengkap, namun Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Apa kalian tau harga mobil itu berapa? 3 milliar dollar! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitungnya dengan mata uang yen!" Naruto kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencoba menghitung nominal tersebut menggunakan jari-jari tanggannya, "Lihat? Bahkan jariku terlalu sedikit untuk menghitungnya."

"Um… secara teknis ini adalah kesalahan Ino–"

"–HEYY!"

"Kau yang menyuruhku melakukannya, pig!" kata Sakura membela diri sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Ino. "Ugghh.. Lihat pinguin jelek ini, forehead! Hei, ada mobil bagus disana! Ayo kita warnai kartumu di mobil itu!" kata Sakura sambil menirukan suara Ino.

"Hei! Jangan memulai 'permainan siapa yang bersalah' forehead, karena kau juga tidak keberatan saat kita melakukan hal bodoh itu!"

"Karena aku tidak tahu kalau mobil hitam–mulus–berkilau yang kelihatannya mewah itu benar-benar kendaraan mewah sampai kau memberitahukannya padaku, pig!" balas Sakura. "Dan kau baru memberitahukannya **ketika** kita sudah merusaknya!" tambahnya.

"Wow… forehead, untuk seseorang yang direkomendasikan oleh _Tokyo Daigaku_ untuk menutut ilmu di tempat mereka, kau tidak terlalu cemerlang." balas Ino dengan sarkastik. "Kau pikir ada berapa banyak orang yang memiliki mobil mewah seperti itu di negara ini? Sekali lihat saja kau pasti dapat membedakan mana mobil mahal–"

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Kalian berdua sama bersalahnya dalam hal ini." Naruto memotong perkataan Ino. Kedua gadis yang tadi saling bertengkarpun segera menutup mulut mereka.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, apa ini hal-hal yang dilakukan nona-nona muda jaman sekarang?" Naruto memijat dahinya yang terasa berat. Orang waras akan berpikir berjuta kali untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu, bahkan hal konyol itu tidak akan pernah terlintas di otak mereka sama sekali _. 'Dan mereka bilang akulah si idiotnya.'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kiba membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Hei, apa kalian tidak merasa heran, kenapa mobil sekelas _Porsche_ bisa hancur hanya dengan satu pukulan." kata Kiba melenceng dari topik pembicaraan yang langsung berbuah tatapan kesal Naruto.

"Apa?" Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku hanya kecewa dengan kualitas mobil jaman sekarang."

Naruto menghela nafas berat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba kembali ke Sakura dan memeluknya erat dengan gestur mendramatis.

"Apa pemiliknya melihat wajah kalian berdua?" tanya naruto.

"Umm– Aku rasa dia melihat bagian belakang tubuh kami. Apakah itu akan jadi masalah? Maksudku, sangat mudah mengenali orang dengan rambut _pink_ dan di kota ini bisa dihitung berapa orang yang memiliki rambut–" Ino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Naruto sudah keburu nangis sesegukan.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Aku tidak mau imouto kesayanganku masuk penjara." rintih Naruto sambil mengusap-usap rambut adiknya, "Maksudku, delapan belas tahun merupakan umur yang legal di Jepang untuk menjadi tahanan kan?" lanjutnya sesegukan.

"Sebenarnya enam belas tahun." Jawab Sakura yang masih berada dipelukan anikinya. "Dan menurutku tidak mungkin dia melacak hanya dari rambutku. Dia pasti melacak kita melalui _Suica_!"

"Semoga saja orang itu tidak melacak dan melepaskan kita berdua, Forehead!" ucap Ino sambil menyatukan tangannya, berdoa.

"Menurutku, orang itu tidak bisa melacak kalian berdua hanya dengan sebuah kartu. Pihak stasiun tidak akan memberikan informasi pelanggannya pada sembarang orang." kata Kiba memasang tampang berfikir sambil mengelus-elus dagunya seolah-olah terdapat janggut disana.

"Um... Kiba, menurutku seseorang yang memiliki sebuah _Porsche_ bukanlah **sembarang orang**." ucap Sakura pelan.

Semua terdiam.

Sunyi…

Sunyi…

Sunyi…

"…Sakura-chan, mulai besok kau menggunakan sepeda." ujar Naruto pada akhirnya.

"…Dan mulai besok, kalian harus rajin-rajin ke _Jinja._ " tambah Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari mulai beranjak malam dan suara anjing liar mulai terdengar di sudut-sudut kota. Di ruang tamu, Naruto dan Kiba mulai sibuk mempersiapkan acara reunian kecil-kecilan mereka. Dari tempatnya berada, Sakura dapat mendengar suara _tatami_ dipasang dan dari dapur terlihat Kiba sedang mengangkat _kotatsu_ yang terdapat alat penghangat di bagian bawahnya.

Sakura melirik jam weker yang terletak di samping _pohon bonsai_ yang terpangkas rapih di atas kabinet. Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.15 PM.

"Kau tidak pulang _,_ piggy?" kata Sakura bersandar di bahu Ino, mengambil beberapa _popcorn_ yang berada di mangkuk porselen dan membawanya ke mulut. Mereka berdua berada di ruang tengah, menonton televisi.

"Aku sudah menelepon Tou-chan dan bilang padanya aku akan menginap." sahut Ino sambil meminum susu langsung dari kartonnya.

"Eww... hentikan pig! Aku juga mau susu itu." Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura, mengejek. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata _emerald-_ nya.

Hanya ada suara televisi yang terdengar di penjuru ruangan dan sayup-sayup suara Naruto dan Kiba yang berdebat di ruang tamu, sampai Ino memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Hei, forehead?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika pemilik mobil itu menangkap kita dan meminta ganti rugi?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba dan langsung menghadap ke arah Sakura.

"Menggantinya… kurasa." Sakura menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang punggung Naruto yang terlihat dari ruang tamu dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Aku tidak bisa membebankan Nii-san dalam hal ini. Dia adalah malaikatku. Lagipula, dia juga sudah bekerja keras untuk membangun kedai ramen miliknya bersama Kiba." Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Ino.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." ujarnya.

"Ya! Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu, forehead! Ayahku hanya seorang pemilik toko bunga. Tou-chan pasti sangat sedih jika mendengarnya. Arrgghh... Kita bodoh sekali!" Ino memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Ino dan mulai menangis sesegukan.

"Kau benar pig! Kita bodoh sekali! Apa yang kita pikiran saat itu! Seharusnya kita langsung berjalan lurus saja biarpun mobil hitam, gagah, mulus dan mengkilap itu memanggil-manggil kita untuk menyentuhnya," ucap Sakura masih memeluk Ino. Ino yang sudah tidak menundukkan wajahnya hanya memandang Sakura.

"Biarpun kita kerja _part-time_ di _Maid Cafe_ selama seratus tahun sekalipun kita tidak akan bisa memperbaiki mobil yang penyok itu!" lanjut Sakura.

Ino pun ikut menitikkan air mata mendengar perkataan Sakura dan membalas pelukannya, "Kau tahu forehead, omonganmu sangat masuk akal," Ino mempereratkan pelukannya sambil melanjutkan, "Tamatlah riwayat kita berdua!" dan mereka berdua pun menangis sambil berpelukan.

 **BRUMM!**

 **BRUMM!**

 **BRUMM!**

"AIIIHH… Mereka sudah datanggg!" teriak Naruto dari ruang tamu sambil melompat kesana-kemari.

Ino dan Sakura langsung menghentikan acara menangisi diri mereka.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Ambilkan daging di kulkas, saus wijen, dan juga kecap asin! Oh yaa! Jangan lupa dengan _sakenya,_ Kiba!"

Naruto dengan semangat mengambil jaket oranye kesayangannya yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan bersiap untuk turun ke bawah, menyambut tamu. Sebelum pergi, Naruto menatap ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Hei kalian, tenang saja... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Okay?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol ke depan.

Sakura dan Ino ikut tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Oiya… Jika kalian sudah menggambil bumbu dan dagingnya, kalian pergilah ke kamar, ya!" sambung Naruto sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa.

"Whoaa... Kakakmu semangat sekali." kata Ino disela-sela tawanya sambil menaruh saus wijen dan kecap asin di atas _kotatsu_. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya dan meletakkan daging yang telah diwadahi mangkuk di sebelah saus wijen dan kecap asin.

"Beres!" kata Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang dan kemudian menarik Ino menuju kamar. "Ayo lekas ke kamarku pig! Sebelum tamu Naruto-nii datang."

"Sabar sedikit! Ayo kita ambil film _Rurouni Kenshin_ untuk kita tonton di kamar! Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan malamku tanpa melihat _Takeru Sato!"_ kata Ino sambil memandang Sakura sambil tersenyum genit.

"Heeiii… Ide bagus nona Yamanaka!" ujar Sakura ikut tertawa genit.

Mereka pun bergegas menuju ruang tengah. Sakura mengangkat kontener kecil tempat biasa mereka menyimpan CD dari atas lemari TV dan mulai mencari. Sementara Ino menuju ke jendela, memperhatikan Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman lamanya di luar.

"WHOAA…Forehead! Lihatlah teman-teman kakakmu!"

Sakura yang sudah menemukan film yang mereka cari langsung bergegas menuju tempat Ino berada dan ikut memperhatikan delapan pria dewasa yang berada di bawah.

Sakura merasa takjub seketika.

"Whoa… Lihat mereka! Mereka seperti orang-orang yang hanya makan menggunakan piring emas! menurutmu pakaian mereka berapa juta yen harganya?!"

"Lupakan pakaian mereka, forehead! Lihatlah tubuh mereka! Seperti bukan orang Jepang saja! Biarpun ada yang beralis tebal dan ada yang gemuk–" Ino mengerutkan alis matanya sesaat, "–tapi tetap saja berkilau." sambung Ino kemudian sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya di bingkai jendela.

"Beruntung sekali kakakmu mempunyai temen-teman sekeren itu! Apa kau kenal salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tentu saja, uumm… Kiba?"

"Ahahahaha, hanya Kiba? Geez... Tidak beruntung sekali kau!"

"Hahaha!" Sakura hanya bisa tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat tertawa-tawa, Sakura dan Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar, sampai...

 **BRUMM!**

 **BRUMM!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kendaraan lain yang mendekat. Sakura dan Ino langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kembali keluar jendela. Mobil mewah berwarna hitam muncul dari kejauhan dan memarkirkan diri di antara jajaran kendaraan mewah lainnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, munculah pria tampan dan tinggi mengenakan kemeja _navi blue_ yang dilepas dua kancing atasnya dari dalam mobil. Meskipun menggunakan kemeja, otot-otot lengan, punggungnya yang tegak dan bahunya yang lebar terlihat jelas dari jendela tempat Sakura dan Ino berada. Memegang jas hitam di lengan kanan, pria itu menyisirkan rambut _ravennya_ kebelakang menggunakan jari-jari tangan kirinya–yang membuat sakura menahan napas–dan memandang kearah teman-temannya dengan tatapan bosan.

Sakura kemudian melihat Naruto merangkul akrab pria asing tersebut sambil berkata sesuatu yang sepertinya terdengar lucu sebelum tertawa dengan keras yang segera disusul dengan tawaan dan seringai dari teman-teman lainnya.

Sakura yang melihat anikinya tertawa riang, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mobil hitam mewah yang tadi sempat mencuri perhatiannya. Memandangnya secara meyeluruh sampai mata _emeraldnya_ tanpa sengaja berfokus pada sesuatu di bagian atap mobil yang membuat dirinya bisa terkena serangan jantung seketika.

' _ **TIDAAAAKKKKK!'**_ teriak Sakura dalam hati sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Tanpa disadari, tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan perutnya mulai terasa seperti diaduk-aduk sehingga membuat dirinya merasa mual. Di sampingnya, Ino masih memandang ke luar jendela terkagum-kagum belum menyadari apapun.

"Forehead! Apa kau lihat pria itu? Dasar Naruto si brengsek yang beruntung!"

Sakura yang tidak bisa menanggapi perkataan Ino, hanya diam membatu.

"Forehead! Lihat wajah dan tubuhnya! Bagaimana bisa manusia seperti itu ada?! Kami-sama sepertinya sangat sayang pada pria itu."

Masih terdiam membatu.

"Whoaa! Forehead! Dia melihat ke arah sini–"

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pria yang langsung disambut oleh bola mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam.

"–dia melihat tepat ke arahmu!" sayup-sayup mendengar perkataan Ino, Sakura hanya bisa diam terpaku oleh sepasang mata yang melihatnya tajam seperti elang yang akan melahap habis mangsanya.

 _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald._

Pada saat itu, Sakura merasa kalau masuk penjara merupakan pilihan yang sangat menggoda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 _Kappabashi_ = Area pertokoan yang terletak disekitar Stasiun Tawaramachi di jalur Subway Ginza, Tokyo. Di area ini banyak toko-toko yang menjual peralatan memasak.

 _Yakiniku_ = daging yang dibakar

 _Todai_ = singkatan dari Tokyo Daigaku (Universitas Tokyo)

 _Suica_ = kartu untuk naik kereta api sama kayak kartu Commuter Line di Indonesia.

 _Jinja_ = kuil shinto

 _Tatami_ = tikar Jepang yang biasanya terbuat dari jerami yang ditenun.

 _Kotatsu_ = meja pendek untuk makan yang biasanya ditaru diatas tatami

Haii! Minna-san! Salam kenal! Ini adalah fic pertamaku. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya baru sekarang aku tergoda mencoba buat fic, jadi kalo ada kesalahan dalam ejaan, banyak typo, dan kesalahan tanda baca mohon diberi tahu yaa... Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Oiya.. disini Naruto, Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya berusia 23-24 tahun, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino masih berusia 17-18 tahun karena menurutku age gaps sepertinya terdengar seksi, tapi gak terlalu jauh juga perbedaan umurnya. Dan jika ada yang bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto seperti orang pintar, itu karena Naruto adalah onii-chan yang bijak dan bertanggung jawab hahaha.. Oke sekian perkenalannyaaaa… jangan lupa review-nya yaaaa… Salam!


	2. Big Bad Wolf

**Desclaimer :**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Get Your Hands off My Sister © SugarMaple22**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : AU, Age Gaps, OOC, gaje, EYD berantakan, typo(s), offensive language.**

 **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak sengaja 'menggores' mobil Porsche mengkilap milik tuan Richie Rich? Kabur, tentu saja! Tapi bagaimana jika pemilik mobil itu adalah kawan lama kakakmu? Oh.. hidup tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi kan? AU**

 **Italic berarti bicara dalam hati dan kata-kata asing**

 **Enjoy It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Big Bad Wolf**

* * *

Orang bijak pernah berkisah, **_Kiji mo nakazuba utaremai._** Yang bermakna; _Kau tidak akan mendapat bencana apabila kau tidak bertingkah._ Karena biarpun setelahnya kau melarikan diri ke ujung dunia sekalipun, kau akan dipertemukan kembali dengan orang-orang yang pernah kau jahati. Entah di kehidupan yang ini atau di kehidupan yang lainnya.

Sakura mulai berpikir, entah Kami-sama sangat memberkati pria itu atau Kami-sama yang sangat benci padanya, yang jelas pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan apartemen merangkap sebagai sobat anikinya bukanlah suatu kebetulan.

Hanya bisa bersembunyi di bawah jendela, Sakura merasa dunia perlahan pergi meninggalkannya. Anggota tubuhnya terasa kebas, seolah-olah memberi tanda kalau ia akan mati malam ini. Sambil mengatur napasnya, Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri.

 _'Tenanglah Sakura! Tiga miliar dolar merupakan angka yang sedikit jika kau benar-benar berusaha!'_ ujarnya sambil mulai memutar otak.

 _'Pertama-tama hitung dengan seksama, penyok seperti itu harganya kira-kira 1-3% dari total keseluruhan mobil itu. Jika 1 USD kurang lebih sama dengan 100 yen, maka aku harus mengganti–OH! TIDAKK! 5,000,000 yen! Mustahil jika Ino dan aku dapat menggantinya–OHHH TIDDAAKKK! INOOO!'_

Sakura yang baru tersadar bahwa kawannya itu masih memandang ke luar jendela, langsung menarik lengan Ino ke bawah, memaksanya ikut bersembunyi. Ino hanya menatap Sakura bingung.

"Dia orangnya!" bisik Sakura dengan mimik panik.

"Apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Pemilik mobil itu!"

"Siapa?!" giliran Ino yang panik.

"Pria itu!" desis Sakura tidak sabaran.

Sepasang sahabat itu hanya bisa saling menatap dan mengangguk dalam diam. Kemudian, merangkak perlahan menjauhi jendela. Setelah masuk dalam jarak yang dikira aman, Ino dan Sakura segera bangkit dan mulai berpencar.

Ino berlari menuju dapur untuk mencari kantung besar yang biasa digunakan untuk membungkus sampah, kemudian kembali menuju Sakura yang tadi berlari ke arah ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, Sakura sedang menurunkan foto-foto yang terpasang di dinding dan di atas kabinet, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kantung yang tadi dibawa Ino dan bergegas ke ruang tengah untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tas, jaket, cat kuku, sepatu, buku-buku kedoteran, pemutar MP3 berwarna pink, dan barang-barang lain yang dirasa akan mencuri perhatian pun dimasukannya ke dalam kantung.

Saat mereka tengah berbenah, mulai terdengar suara ribut dari luar pintu. Semakin lama suara itu semakin mendekat dan terdengar jelas. Sepasang sahabat itu saling melihat satu sama lain, Sial! Mereka sudah naik!

Tak mau membuang waktu, Ino dan Sakura saling bahu-membahu mengangkat kantung besar yang sudah terisi penuh itu menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu.

 **.**

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya, Kiba adalah orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan di ruang tamu. Ia kemudian menyenggol bahu Naruto dengan sikunya dan memaksanya untuk melihat apa yang ia lihat. Mata Naruto mengikuti arah mata Kiba dan terkejut. Kedua manusia itu pun hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat ke arah dinding bersih yang hanya tertinggal lubang-lubang bekas paku tertancap.

Saling berpandangan, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang hal tersebut dan menyuruh para tamu masuk.

Acara reunian sederhana itu pun berlangsung dengan meriah. Gelak tawa dan senda gurau seketika terdengar ke penjuruh apartemen yang lumayan kedap suara.

Di ujung _kotatsu_ persegi panjang, terdapat Rock Lee dan Naruto sibuk beradu panco yang disoraki oleh Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino. Di sebelah mereka, duduk tenang Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku no Gaara yang sesekali menaikkan sudut bibir saat melihat kelakuan konyol kawan-kawannya, sedangkan Nara Shikamaru hanya berbaring menggunakan kedua lengannya di atas _tatami._

Dan di pojok ruangan, terdapat Uchiha Sasuke dengan batang rokok tersemat di bibir. Ia kemudian mengambil pematik api dari dalam saku celananya dan menyulutkan pematik tesebut ke ujung cerutu sampai menyala. Dari sudut matanya, ia mulai memperhatikan kegaduhan yang dibuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke tak ingin hadir dalam acara reuni yang dibuat kawan-kawannya ini. Berendam di air hangat atau berbaring di kamar merupakan kegiatan yang lebih menarik baginya. Brengsek… Kalau saja ia tidak rindu setengah mati pada manusia-manusia keparat ini, ia pasti tidak akan segan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan mereka.

Kembali bersandar di dinding, Sasuke menutup kedua matanya perlahan dan membukanya kembali ketika mendengar teriakkan Lee bergema di penjuru ruangan.

"Naruto-kun! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" teriak Lee berusaha kabur.

"Tck! Lee si pecundang besar! Pegang dia Shino!" titah Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh Shino dan Kiba.

Kedua lengan Lee yang tadi mereka cengkram langsung diputar ke belakang dan membuatnya berpose seakan-akan sedang berlutut sambil menyembah. Puas dengan pekerjaan temannya, Naruto kemudian menghampiri Lee yang tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Yang kalah harus menerima hukumannya! Bwahahaha!" tawa kejam Naruto sambil melepas dasi yang dikenakan kawannya. Lee hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Naruto mengikatkan dasi ke kepalanya. Lalu Naruto mengambil _wasabi_ dari mangkuk kecil menggunakan sumpit dan bersiap-siap untuk memoleskannya ke wajah Lee yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Lee yang melihat sumpit berlumuran _wasabi_ semakin mendekat, langsung memberontak.

"Hentikaann!"

 **BRAAKKK!**

Lee yang memberontak sekuat tenaga tanpa sengaja menubruk kabinet di belakangnya dan membuat kabinet tersebut sedikit tergeser. Dari kolong kabinet, muncul selop warna merah bermotif bunga-bunga. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Astaga Lee! Hampir saja kau menjatuhkan _pohon bonsaiku_ yang berharga!" pekik Naruto sambil menghampiri tanamannya yang masih aman di atas kabinet. "Jika ini sampai jatuh akan ku habisi kalian bertiga!" sambungnya.

Shino tidak menanggapi, sedangkan Lee dan Kiba langsung mencibir, "Kau yang memulainya, brengsek!"

Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar.

"Y _akinikunya_ sudah mataanggg!" kata Chouji tiba-tiba. Semua orang langsung melupakan permasalahan mereka dan bergegas duduk melingkari _kotatsu_ , mengambil kue beras dan menyendokkan nasi dari _rice cooker._

 _"KANPAAAIIII!"_ teriak Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee sambil mengangkat cawan _sake_ mereka ke udara, kemudian menimumnya dengan satu tegukkan.

Setelahnya, mereka memakan nasi dan lauk pauk mereka dengan rukun dan tenang.

 **.**

Sasuke sedang meminum _sakenya_ ketika Neji mulai berbicara, "Hei Uchiha, ku dengar ada dua gadis gila yang merusak mobilmu." Neji memberi jeda sesaat, "benarkan?" tanyanya kemudian sambil menyeringai.

Naruto yang sedang mengunyah makanannya langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk sembari menyadari sesuatu. Sambil berjuang mengambil napas, ia meminta air pada Chouji yang langsung diberinya.

"Benarkah teme?" tanya Naruto disela-sela batuknya. Kiba memandang Sasuke sedikit takut.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya, Neji?" tanya Shikamaru, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Burung di langit memberitahukannya padaku," balas Neji asal sambil meminum sakenya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto mulai angkat bicara, "Hei dobe, apa kau suka menyewa jalang ke sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung naik pitam.

"HAH! Apa maksudmu teme?! Aku ini orang taat! Jika aku melakukan itu, Shinto akan membakarku di neraka!" amuk Naruto. Ketakutannya pada Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi kekesalan. Ia tahu sedari dulu Sasuke adalah manusia bermulut kotor, tapi ia tidak percaya biarpun sudah berusia kepala dua lebih, lelaki brengsek itu masih belum bisa _mem-filter_ kata-katanya.

Tidak mengindahkan omelan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menghisap rokoknya.

"Lalu, apa diam-diam kau penggemar motif bunga-bunga, dobe?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara menyeringai, mengerti.

Naruto yang tadi marah-marah kini berbalik menjadi gugup, dia paham pembicaraan ini mengarah ke mana. Ruangan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi, semua mata berpusat padanya, penasaran. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, kawannya yang satu ini adalah seorang pembohong yang buruk.

Naruto diam-diam melirik ke arah Kiba, meminta pertolongan.

Kiba mengangguk pelan.

"A–Aduh.. Sasuke ini ada-ada saja! K–Kau tidak berpikir Naruto menyembunyikan dua gadis gila di kamar belakang kan?" kata Kiba tergagap. Naruto menepuk jidatnya, _'Pintar sekali Kiba, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau antar Sasuke ke sana!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ayo semuanya kembali makan!" sambung Kiba lagi, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ayo makan Shino, Chouji!" katanya sambil mengangkat mangkuk nasinya sedikit.

Tak lama berselang, semuanya kembali ke acara makan mereka. Suasana yang tadi sempat menegang pun kini kembali dipenuhi gelak tawa. Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah perlahan makanannya sambil bernapas lega. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Kiba yang juga sedang melirik kearahnya.

 _'Kau sangat berhutang padaku.'_ bibir Kiba bergerak tanpa suara. Naruto hanya mengacungkan jempolnya pelan dan mulai ikut bersenda gurau dengan kawannya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menujukkan pukul satu malam. Semua mulai sibuk besiap-siap untuk pulang. Tidak ada satupun yang menanggapi ocehan Naruto yang meminta mereka untuk mencuci piring. Naruto mecibir, lain kali ia tidak akan mengijinkan acara seperti ini di adakan lagi di rumahnya. Ia baru ingat kalau para sahabatnya itu adalah tipe-tipe orang yang tidak tau diuntung.

Ketika semua sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, mereka mulai beranjak menuju pintu dan saling berpamitan. Naruto ikut mengantar mereka ke halaman depan apartemen. Menunggui sampai satu-persatu dari mereka masuk ke dalam kendaraan masing-masing dan melesat pergi.

Kini hanya tersisa Naruto dan Sasuke di halaman depan. Kiba sudah lebih dahulu pulang dengan motor besarnya. Naruto berdoa dalam hati agar si keparat ini segera pulang, namun Kami-sama sepertinya tidak mau mengabulkan doanya karena Sasuke masih tenang bersandar pada mobilnya.

Naruto kemudian memberi Sasuke tatapan tajam, "Hei teme, lekaslah kau pulang! Aku tidak mau menunguimu di sini sepanjang malam!" ucap Naruto sebal.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto sambil membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Sasuke kemudian merogoh kunci mobil yang berada di dalam saku jas dan membuka pintu kendaraannya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke terlebih dahulu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata _sapphirenya._ Bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak membuat hidup orang susah.

Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan tanggannya yang tadi tersembunyi di dalam jas ke hadapan Naruto yang terlihat sedikit bingung. Sambil menyeringai, Sasuke membuka kepalan tangannya dan tampaklah sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata–

Di tangan Sasuke, terdapat kartu _suica_ yang dicoret-coret berdampingan dengan pulpen _glitter_ warna-warni. Di bagian badan pulpen itu terdapat tulisan tebal yang ditulis dengan spidol merah menyala;

 **Milik Ino dan Sakura \\(º ᴥ º)/**

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan ini, dobe." kata Sasuke kemudian.

–dan Uzumaki Naruto ambruk di halaman depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AHAHAHA! DIA KENAPA?!" Tenten tertawa keras sambil bertopang pada sapu bambunya agar tiak jatuh. Rambutnya yang biasa di cepol dua saat ke sekolah kini di ikat satu kebelakang menggunakan pita putih. Siang itu, Tenten tengah menyapu halaman _jinja_ ketika Ino dan Sakura mampir.

Ino yang sedari tadi mendengar cekikikan Tenten hanya bisa mendengus, "Tidak lucu, Tenten! Ekspresi Naruto waktu itu sama seperti orang yang akan dicabut nyawanya!" Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Ya! Kami sampai bolak-balik mengambil air di dapur dan mengipasinya dengan kertas koran!"

 _Miko_ muda itu tertawa lebih keras.

"Hebat sekali kalian berdua! Sempat tadi aku berpikir, mungkin sahabatku sudah mendapat pencerahan sampai tiba-tiba rajin datang ke jinja." ejeknya seraya tertawa.

Ino langsung menendang jatuh sapu yang menjadi penopang Tenten dengan niatan agar sahabatnya ikut terjatuh. Namun, sebagai anggota klub _kendo_ yang handal, dengan mudah Tenten menghindar dan memukul Ino dengan gagang sapu. _**MEN!**_

"Ouch! Ittaaaiii!" rintih Ino sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata emeraldnya.

"Pukul saja dia lebih keras Tenten! Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya!" gurau Sakura sambil melempari Ino dengan dedaunan kering.

Ino memelototi mereka berdua sambil menggerutu, "Duuh! Seharusnya gadis kuil itu bersikap lembut pada umatnya! Kau seharusnya memberikan aku sebuah doa bukan sebuah pukulan!" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Tenten.

Sakura dan Tenten hanya tertawa-tawa tidak meladeni gerutuan sobatnya.

Setelah puas menertawai Ino, Tenten kemudian mengeluarkan dua buah _omamori_ dari saku _hakamanya_ dan memberikannya kepada Ino dan Sakura. Tenten memberikan _omamori_ yang bertuliskan _Kaiun_ berwarna emas kepada Sakura dan _Koufuku_ berwarna merah kepada Ino.

 **Kaiun; Keberuntungan dan Koufuku; Kebahagian.**

Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil memegang _omamori_ pemberian Tenten dengan kedua tangannya.

"Asal kalian tahu saja.. Jimat ini harganya 1,000 yen, tapi karena aku ini dukun yang baik hati, aku berikan secara cuma-cuma." kata Tenten berlagak sombong. Namun saat melihat tatapan tidak percaya yang diberikan oleh Ino dan Sakura, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Aiihh! Semoga kalian beruntung dalam ujian universitas dan selalu bahagia.. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian berdua!" kata Tenten sambil memeluk erat mereka berdua.

Ino dan Sakura langsung membalas pelukan Tenten lebih erat.

"Terima kasih Tenten!" ucap Sakura disela-sela pelukannya yang langsung dapat persetujuan oleh Ino. "Iya, terima kasih banyak Tenten, biarpun tadi aku sempat berpikir kalau kau keliru memberiku jimat."

Tenten dan Sakura kompak memandangi Ino tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Ino yang merasa kalau dirinya sedang dipandangi, mengangkat wajahnya. "Maksudku… Sakura tidak akan membutuhkan jimat itu untuk diterima di _Todai_ , tempat itu sudah menganak-emaskan anak ini. Akulah yang seharusnya memerlukan jimat keberuntungan, karena semua perguruan tinggi negeri di negara ini sepertinya memusuhiku!" jelas Ino sambil cemberut.

 **DUUAAKK!**

"Astaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap anak ini!" Sakura menjitak kepala Ino keras.

"Aduuuh! Kalian berdua mau membuatku babak belur ya?! Rasakan ini!" Ino yang tidak terima langsung berlari menuju pojokkan kuil yang terdapat ember kayu penuh air bekas mengepel dan menggotongnya. Sakura dan Tenten langsung kabur ketika Ino mulai menyiramkan air ke arah mereka.

 _Jinja_ yang tadi terlihat rapi pun berubah menjadi kacau balau. Halaman yang tadi telah disapu bersih berubah menjadi becek dan kotor oleh daun-daun yang berserakan akibat di lempar kesana-kemari.

Tenten yang pertama kali menyadarinya langsung berhenti berlari dan mulai berteriak, "Astaga! Ojii-san akan membunuhku!"

Ino dan Sakura menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka.

"Sakura, bawa orang itu pergi dari sini sebelum dia benar-benar menghancurkan _jinjaku!"_ perintah Tenten sambil memungut sapunya yang tergeletak di tanah. Ino mencibir mendengarnya dan Sakura hanya tertawa sambil mengambil tas miliknya dan Ino, kemudian menyeret Ino menuju luar kuil.

"Dah! Tenten! Selamat bersih-bersih, hahaha!" ledek Sakura tetap menggeret Ino yang pasrah.

Tenten yang melihat punggung kawan-kawannya perlahan menjauh hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala, sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" teriaknya.

Tenten langsung bergegas menuju pekarangan kuil yang ditumbuhi bunga _kiku_ beragam warna dan memetik satu bunga yang berwarna putih, kemudian berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

Sakura hanya bisa diam mengamati Tenten saat temannya itu memasangkan bunga yang ia petik ke belakang daun telinganya.

"Jimat tambahan dariku." kata Tenten mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sakura yang terlihat bingung. "Bunga _kiku_ adalah lambang kebesaran Kuil Shinto. Jika kau memakainya maka kau akan–"

"–terlindung dari marabahaya." Ino memotong perkataannya. "Apa? Aku ini putri dari pemilik toko bunga, kau tahu?" omel Ino ketika Tenten melihatnya dengan tampang mengejek tidak percaya.

Tenten hanya tertawa kecil setelahnya, kemudian memeluk mereka sekali lagi, "Uuu-uh! Semoga kalian tetap menjadi sahabatku selamanya!" bisik Tenten seraya kembali melepaskan dekapannya, "Sekarang, pergilah dari sini pengacau kecil!" sambungnya dengan nada mengusir.

Ino dan Sakura hanya tertawa sambil berjalan menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka pulang dari kuil sambil berjalan kaki melewati pusat kota Tokyo yang cukup renggang. Sakura sesekali memainkan bunga pemberian Tenten dengan tangannya. Di sampingnya, Ino sedang menatap ponselnya, mengecek jadwal keberangkatan bus.

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti bermain dan memanggil Ino, "Hei, pig…"

"Ya, forehead?" mata Ino masih tertuju pada ponsel.

"Apa menurutmu lewat sini adalah ide yang bagus? Kita seharusnya menghindari orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kau dengar kata Naruto-nii tadi pagi kan? dia orang yang berbahaya." kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Ino.

"Tenanglah forehead, pria itu tidak akan lewat sini." balas Ino asal. Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin nona Yamanaka? Karena menurutku Uchiha Sasuke ini sepertinya berada di mana-mana. Di depan jalan itu, di depan apartemen kita–"

"–Okay! Okay! Forehead! Tenanglah.." kata Ino memotong perkataan Sakura. "Jika pria itu menjahatimu aku akan melindungimu, okay?" kata Ino sambil mengambil bunga yang berada di tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya kembali ke belakang telinga sahabatnya. "Tenten juga sudah memberimu jimat, ya kan? Doa _miko_ itu sangat manjur." lanjutnya.

Sakura tidak sempat membalas perkataan Ino ketika matanya menangkap seorang pria keluar dari sebuah gedung menjulang memecah langit.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar situ segera membungkuk hormat saat melihat pria itu lewat. Kali ini memakai _tuxedo_ hitam, pria itu berjalan menuju mobil yang terpakir di depan gedung sambil menyulut rokoknya.

Oh… betapa Sakura mengenali mobil itu–

–dan juga pria itu.

Ino yang heran kenapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba pucat seperti melihat hantu, langsung mengkuti arah pandang sahabatnya dan terkesiap.

Di hadapan mereka, berdiri Uchiha Sasuke yang juga sedang melihat ke arah mereka–tepatnya ke arah sahabatnya–dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Tak lama setelahnya, Ino merasa Sakura menggapai pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya untuk berlari.

Tidak tau arah tujuan, mereka berlari ke sembarang arah sampai Ino tiba-tiba menuntunnya masuk sebuah gedung. Mereka kemudian berlari menuju _lobby_ yang terdapat dua buah elevator di tengahnya dan menekan tombol elevator dengan tidak sabaran. Saat pintu elevator terbuka, mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam dan menekan sembarang lantai.

Setelah pintu elevator tertutup, Ino dan Sakura langsung rubuh ke lantai sambil mencoba ngatur napas mereka yang tak beraturan. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan sejenak dan mulai tertawa.

"Wow… tadi adalah cara kabur yang kacau." kata Sakura disela-sela tawanya. Ino kembali tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku seperti dikejar-kejar oleh _shinigami_ tadi!" balasnya.

Tak lama, terdengarlah suara bunyi bel dan pintu elevator terbuka perlahan. Sakura segera bangkit dan membantu Ino untuk ikut berdiri. Sakura kemudian meraba rambutnya dan menemukan bahwa bunga yang berada di telinganya menghilang.

"Oh tidak! Bungakuu!" kata Sakura panik sambil celingak-celinguk di sekitar elevator. Namun saat melihat keluar pintu, Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Di depannya, terdapat lorong yang memiliki banyak pintu dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu warna yang sangat mencolok. Di sepanjang dinding lorong tersebut, terpajang poster-poster berukuran besar dipenuhi dengan wanita setengah telanjang yang melakukan berbagai pose nakal.

Sakura langsung menggaet lengan sahabatnya erat sambil melotot, "PIGG! KAU MEMBAWAKU KE _LOVE HOTEL_?!" katanya sambil teriak.

" _Well–_ " Ino mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau serahkan aku ke pria itu!"

"Tenang forehead… ini bukan masalah besar! Kita akan keluar dari sini... setelah aku menemukan toilet." kata Ino sambil celingak-celinguk. "Berlarian membuatku cepat kebelet." jelasnya.

"Sekarang?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Nanti forehead… setelah kita menjadi sarjana!" balas Ino kesal.

"Ohh… aku akan sangat membunuhmu habis ini!" kata Sakura sambil mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

Ketika Sakura dan Ino berada di tengah lorong, tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara aneh dari pintu paling ujung. Sakura langsung merangkul lengan Ino erat, "Pig, apa ituu?!" tanyanya dengan nada panik. Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka perlahan mendekati pintu tersebut dan menempelkan telinga ke alas pintu.

 _"Aahh… Satoshi.. yamete kudasaaii… onegai.. aahh…"_

Sakura merasa semua makanan yang ada di dalam perutnya berlomba untuk keluar. Ia langsung melototi Ino, "Bunuh aku, pig! Bunuh aku sekarang!" bisiknya keras sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"SSSSTTT! Jangan ribut forehead! Nanti ketahuan!" balas Ino sambil menyeret Sakura menjauhi pintu dan segera mencari ke toilet. Setelah menemukannya, Ino bergegas masuk namun Sakura menolaknya untuk ikut dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar dengan sabar.

Sudah sepuluh menit menunggu tetapi Ino masih belum keluar, Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Cepatlah piigg!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sabar sedikit!" sahut Ino dari dalam toilet.

"Pig, jika dalam hitungan ke sepuluh kau belum keluar juga aku akan–"

Sakura tak bisa lanjut bicara ketika lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik kasar. Seseorang dengan kuat menyeretnya masuk ke toilet pria dan mendorongnya ke dalam bilik toilet yang paling ujung. Orang itu kemudian mengunci pintu bilik dan mendesak punggung Sakura ke pintu toilet yang telah dikunci, menghimpit tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan tubuhnya yang besar.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan terkejut saat merasakan asap rokok dihembuskan perlahan ke wajahnya dengan sengaja. Tak mau menyerah, Sakura langsung menahan napas. Ia kemudian mendengar penculiknya tertawa kecil.

Penasaran, gadis itu membuka matanya sedikit dan _emeraldnya_ langsung membulat lebar.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat di hadapannya. Perlahan-lahan, pria itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke sisi wajah Sakura dan menempelkan hidungnya di sana.

Sasuke menyeringai saat merasakan tubuh gadis di depannya gemetar. Ia kemudian mulai berbisik di telinga Sakura–

 _"Got you."_

–dan melebarkan seringainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 _Kiji mo nakazuba utaremai_ = pepatah Jepang yang bilang kalau masalah kita di buat oleh sikap kita sendiri.

 _5,000,000 yen_ = kira-kira 650 juta rupiah.

 _Wasabi_ = pelengkap makanan yang rasanya sangat pedas.

 _Kanpai_ = bersulang.

 _Suica_ = kartu untuk naik kereta api sama kayak kartu Commuter Line di Indonesia.

 _Jinja_ = kuil Shinto.

 _Miko_ = dukun/gadis kuil.

 _Kendo_ = olah raga bela diri Jepang yang menggunakan senjata tongkat.

 _Men_ = nama pukulan kendo jika tongkat menebas kepala.

 _Omamori_ = jimat buatan yang biasa dijual di kuil.

 _Todai_ = Tokyo Daigaku (Universitas Tokyo).

Bunga _Kiku_ = bunga krisan (bunga seruni namanya di Indonesia).

 _Shinigami_ = dewa kematian.

 _Love Hotel_ = tempat khusus buat ehem-ehem di Jepang.

Haiii minnaaa! Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian! Sumpah aku senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya. Terima kasih juga atas semangat dan dukungannya. Maap baru update sekarang, soalnya masih ada kegiatan di kampus yang membuatku tidak bisa libur dengan tenang, hiks! Oh ya, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apa saja kok, entah Sugar-chan, Maple-chan atau 22-chan juga boleh, hahaha... dan yang bingung berapa selisih umur Sasuke dkk dan Sakura dkk, perbedaan umurnya sekitar 7-8 tahun. Sekali lagi jika ada kesalahan dalam ejaan, banyak typo, alurnya kecepetan, ficnya kepanjangan, dan kesalahan tanda baca mohon diberi tahu yaa... Aku masih belajar disini.

DAAANN SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN YA SEMUA! Semoga Indonesia semakin baik tata pemerintahannya dan semakin aktif memahami politik warga-warganya biar gak ditipu sama orang-orang atas! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya kawan-kawan!


	3. Deer in the Headlight

**Desclaimer :**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Get Your Hands Off My Sister © SugarMaple22**

 **Rated : M**

 **AU, Age Gaps, OOC, gaje, EYD berantakan, typo(s),** **offensive language** **.**

 **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak sengaja 'menggores' mobil** _ **Porsche**_ **mengkilap milik tuan** _ **Richie Rich?**_ **Kabur, tentu saja! Tapi bagaimana jika pemilik mobil itu adalah kawan lama kakakmu? Oh.. hidup tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi kan? AU**

 **WARNING : Pada chapter ini ada sedikit adegan icip-icip**

 _ **Italic**_ **berarti bicara dalam hati dan kata-kata asing**

 **Enjoy It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Deer in the Headlight**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto bersenandung riang sekali saat membereskan mangkuk dan cawan kotor dari meja kedai. Sambil mengelap meja itu dengan kain basah, Naruto sesekali mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama nyanyian yang ia siul-siulkan. Ada hal apa yang membuatnya terlihat gembira seperti itu, tidak ada yang tahu.

Di meja paling ujung di sudut, Hatake Kakashi–bendahara kedai itu–dan Inuzuka Kiba menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan, lebih tertarik untuk menonton si pirang sembari mengernyitkan wajah.

"Kampungan." cetus Kiba, sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk memelankan suaranya.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke arah Kiba sejenak, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi mencatat bahan-bahan dapur yang nanti akan dibelanjakan Kiba di toko sederhana di ujung jalan.

Kiba masih memusatkan matanya pada Naruto sembari memasang raut wajah aneh, "Bisa-bisanya dia masih kelihatan segar bugar setelah apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin." gumam Kiba pelan dengan mimik tidak percaya, "Kalau itu aku, aku pasti sedang mendayung perahu ke tengah laut sekarang–dan menjadi berita di koran besok."

Kakashi masih sibuk mencatat, namun menjawab juga, "Yah… itulah Naruto, pria manis."

"Tetap saja!" balas Kiba tidak puas dengan jawaban senpainya, "Liat mukanya itu.. alih-alih sengsara, dia lebih terlihat seperti habis liburan ke Hawaii bagiku."

Kakashi menarik sudut bibirnya sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik maskernya dan memutuskan untuk angkat bicara sebelum pria di depannya kembali mencela, "Lalu apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Menghukumnya?" tanyanya mengalihkan. Kiba langsung membuat suara-suara seperti orang sakit perut.

"Pfftt! Naruto tidak akan sanggup.. kau tahu sendiri kan sensei kalau si tolol itu sayang setengah mati pada imoutonya." jawab Kiba mendengus menahan geli, "Menghukumnya… astaga…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kursi diseret dan Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Kakashi dengan melemparkan bokongnya keras-keras ke alas tempat duduk yang langsung menyebabkan suara _brak_ keras. Kiba langsung menghentikan ocehannya dan melihat naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Hei, aku mendengar kalian berbisik-bisik tadi. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto ikut berbisik-bisik penasaran.

"Tidak ada." jawab Kakashi santai dengan nada gantung yang dimisteriuskan.

"Baik," Naruto langsung mencibir, "Terus saja begitu… jangan beritahu Naruto rahasia."

Kiba hanya nyengir melihat kelakuan sobatnya dan mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk mendekat. Setelah sobatnya ini sudah cukup dekat, ia langsung berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Tadi kami baru saja membicarakan seorang kenalan, namanya Naruto... bukan Naruto kau, tapi Naruto yang lain."

Naruto langsung tertawa, "Oh ya? Sial sekali si Naruto ini, jadi bahan gosip."

"Yah tidak bergosip sebenarnya.. aku tadi cuma bilang ke Kakashi-sensei kalau si lugu Naruto–bukan Naruto kau–tidak akan sanggup untuk menghukum adiknya sampai ia menjadi botak dan keriput sekalipun."

"HEEEIII!" protes Naruto.

"Heh.. kenapa marah? Kan sudah ku bilang bukan Naruto kau." kata Kiba masih nyengir.

Naruto kembali mencibir, "Mengurus adik itu tidak mudah, kau tahu? Apalagi yang sudah remaja, perempuan ditambah gejolak masa muda mereka–ya ampun.. kasihan sekali si Naruto ini, coba aku bertemu dengannya, aku yakin kita akan cocok." kata Naruto pura-pura prihatin sambil sesekali mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Yeah, sayang sekali ya." sahut Kiba asal, "Kurasa kalau kalian kenalan, kalian pasti akan langsung akrab dan buru-buru membentuk klub penggemar."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar tanggapan Kiba, kemudian perlahan-lahan terdiam. Pandangan matanya terlihat menerawang ke depan, seperti tenggelam dengan kenangan.

Suasana kedai berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Kalian tahu.." suara Naruto tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, "Ketika aku pertama kali pindah ke rumah Jiraiya Ojii-san di Tokyo, Sakura-chan ngamuk habis-habisan di stasiun, Oka-san dan Tou-san sampai kewalahan karenanya. Suaranya keras sekali untuk anak sekecil dia. Sambil memukul-mukul lutut Tou-san, dia berteriak, 'Jangan biarkan dia Tou-chan! Jangan biarkan si Tokyo mengambil Onii-chan!' itu lucu sekali, Sakura-chan kira Tokyo adalah seseorang–" Naruto langsung menyeka matanya seolah-olah ada air mata sungguhan di sana.

"–karena orang-orang mulai memandangi kami heran, akhirnya aku mengambil koin 50 yen dari dalam saku dan memberikannya pada Sakura-chan. Aku bilang padanya kalau itu adalah jimat, kalau Onii-channya akan terus bersamanya… dan ajaibnya dia langsung berhenti menangis dan patuh saat dibilang tidak boleh ikut denganku ke dalam gerbong."

Suasana masih hening ketika Naruto meneruskan kisahnya.

"Ketika kereta mulai bergerak, Sakura-chan langsung berusaha mengejarku–Tou-san dan Kaa-san ikut mengejarnya dengan panik setengah mati–dengan langkah kecilnya sepanjang peron, melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tapi air mata dan ingus terus bercucuran dari mata dan hidungnya." Naruto langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kiba yakin sekali kalau di balik tangan itu, sobatnya tengah tersipu.

"Dan ketika aku pulang ke Kyoto, Sakura-chan selalu mengekoriku sepanjang musim panas, sambil berceloteh tanpa henti tentang hari-harinya di sekolah–aahh! manisnya adikku!" Naruto kini menekankan tangannya di kedua pipinya, kadang kala tersenyum lebar sekali.

Kakashi dan Kiba hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam.

"…sinting." gumam Kiba kemudian, namun ia dan Kakashi ikut tersenyum juga.

Naruto berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi sebelum melanjutkan ceritannya, namun kata-kata itu belum sempat keluar dari bibirnya ketika bel pintu masuk berbunyi. Pintu kedai tiba-tiba terbuka, "Maaf.." kata orang di seberang, "Apa masih buka?"

Sambil memberi isyarat kalau dia akan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, Naruto langsung berdiri untuk mempersilahkan pengunjung dan mengantarkan mereka ke meja kedai. Kiba dan Kakashi masih bergeming di meja mereka sambil memandangi punggung Naruto yang sekarang sedang mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

"Aku kasihan pada orang yang naksir Sakura-chan, mereka pasti tidak pernah menyangka yang satu itu datang." komentar Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas panjang, "Yah, yang jelas siapapun dia, dia harus tangguh… karena sepertinya tuan di sebelah sana tidak mau adiknya diperistri oles siapa pun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia disekap di dalam bilik toilet itu. Jantungnya berdetum keras tak sesuai ritme, wajahnya pucat, tangannya dingin berkeringat, dan anggota tubuhnya mulai mati rasa akibat cukup lama tak bisa bergerak. Tubuh keras pria yang menghimpitnya membuatnya agak sulit untuk mengambil napas.

Samar-samar, bau rokok mahal itu masih bisa tercium oleh Sakura dan kini mulai bercampur dengan aroma khas yang menyeruak keluar dari sela-sela pakaian Uchiha Sasuke. Semakin menegaskan bahwa pria di hadapannya adalah tipe orang yang dominan, yang sangat suka kekuasaan, sedikit serakah, tapi tunggu.. ada kesan tenang dan misterius juga di sana– _Musk kah itu?_

Gadis itu mulai terbuai sesaat, namun langsung memasang paras seperti habis ditampar keras dan buru-buru menutup matanya cepat, merutuk dalam hati.

Tubuhnya mengigil sangat hebat ketika ia berusaha menguasai diri. Sisi jiwanya yang gelap–sisinya yang lemah tengah berusaha membujuknya untuk menyerah, untung menurunkan harga dirinya dan menuruti pria itu–mengajaknya untuk berbuat dosa.

Sakura mengejan tertahan.

 _Harus._

 _Cepat._

 _Keluar._

 _Dari._

 _Sini!_

Seperti menyadari adanya peperangan di kepala Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke yang tinggi dan besar sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya, masih menempelkan batang hidungnya di sisi wajah gadis itu. Sakura bahkan berani bersumpah kalau ia merasakan sudut bibir pria itu sedikit tertarik ke atas.

Oh… si brengsek itu beranggapan kalau ini sangat menarik.

Dengan perasaan geram tak tertahan, Sakura mulai memutar otaknya dan mengingat-ingat kembali sumpah serapah yang pernah Jiraiya Ojii-san ajarkan padanya dulu ketika Naruto tidak melihat.

" _Nah, Sakura…" suara Jiraiya Ojii-san mengiang-ngiang di benaknya, "Kalau ada orang yang kurang ajar padamu, kau harus menghantam mereka keras-keras sambil berkata–PIIIIPP–dan setelah itu_ –PIIIIPP– _dan kau bisa menyumpahi mereka dengan–PIIIIPP–dan setelah itu mereka tak akan bisa berkutik–tapi tolong jangan adukan ke Kushina dan Minato kalau aku yang mengajarimu atau orang tua yang lelah dan kesepian ini akan dikuliti hidup-hidup."_

Sakura membulatkan tekat sambil mengingat-ingat. Ia sudah benar-benar masa bodo dengan peringatan Onii-sannya tadi pagi. Hal yang jelas baginya sekarang adalah menghapus seringai itu dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke selamanya.

Namun, pada saat gadis itu sudah mulai menemukan berbagai macam kalimat yang bisa membuat Naruto menangis jika mendengarnya, tiba-tiba kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat-kuat dan dipelintir ke belakang tubuhnya, hanya dengan satu tangan.

Sakura yang terkejut langsung memberontak sekuat tenaga, kakinya menendang ke segala arah dengan liar dan berusaha menginjak-injak sepatu mengkilap di bawahnya. Namun, si pemilik sepatu itu tetap bergeming sama sekali, bahkan kini mulai mendengus geli.

Tubuh gadis malang itu kemudian dibalik menghadap ke pintu yang terkunci rapat dan secara paksa dibanting ke depan. Mau tak mau Sakura merasakan rahangnya langsung berciuman dengan alas pintu.

Napasnya mulai memburu dan Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat dirasanya ada tulang keras menyelusup masuk di antara kedua selangkangannya dan membuat kedua pahanya tidak bisa mengantup rapat-rapat.

Rupanya Uchiha Sasuke telah menjegal gadis itu dengan lututnya, mencegah kalau tiba-tiba gadis di depannya menggila. Namun, gadis malang itu tidak bergerak sama sekali karena saking kagetnya, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak melihat dadanya turun-naik dengan cepat, ia pasti sudah mengira kalau gadis itu telah mati karena _shock._

Saat Sasuke mulai melancarkan serangannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bising dari luar bilik dan disusul dengan suara pintu toilet yang dibuka. Ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam. Sambil sesekali bersiul, orang asing itu terdengar seperti sedang mendorong sesuatu. Kalau didengar dari bunyinya, sepertinya itu troli alat kebersihan.

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara keran wastafel diputar. Orang asing itu kini sedang mencuci sesuatu di situ, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang berada dalam toilet itu. Orang asing itu pasti tak akan pernah menyangka kalau tak begitu jauh darinya, di bilik paling ujung, ada seorang perempuan yang sedang terjebak di sana dengan tubuhnya terhimpit rapat antara papan pintu dan seorang pria.

Memikirkan hal ironis seperti ini, hati Sakura langsung mencelos. Namun, sesuatu yang _brilliant_ langsung muncul ke permukaan otaknya. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Sakura langsung membuat ancang-ancang untuk berteriak.

Namun, rupanya Uchiha Sasuke sudah dua langkah lebih maju dari gadis itu. Langsung saja ia jatuhkan rokok yang tadi diapit di antara buku-buku jarinya yang bebas dan mencengkram leher gadis di depannya lumayan kuat sehingga teriakkan Sakura langsung tertahan di kerongkongannya.

Alih-alih sebuah teriakan, yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah erangan tertahan. Namun sepertinya erangan itu masih bisa didengar oleh orang di seberang, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara keran _wastafel_ ditutup. Orang asing itu sudah berhenti bersiul-siul.

Ruangan langsung sunyi senyap.

"H–Halo?" tanya orang asing itu kemudian. Ada nada tidak yakin di sana.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara janggal dari ujung.

Sakura langsung terpekik pelan saat merasakan adanya hembusan napas di tengkuk belakangnya dan langsung di susul dengan bibir dingin yang perlahan-lahan menempel. Sensasi aneh langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya masih dipelintir kuat-kuat dan tubuhnya masih tidak bisa bergerak sama-sekali.

Orang asing itu sepertinya juga mendengar pekikan pelan Sakura karena tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar sebuah teriakan nyaring, "Astaga! Apa kalian sedang melakukan apa yang ku pikir kalian sedang lakukan?!"

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan suara untuk meminta bantuan, namun tekanan tangan Uchiha Sasuke terhadap kerongkongannya dan ditambah bibir dingin pria itu di tengkuknya membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa-apa kecuali erangan kecil. Dan sepertinya orang asing itu malah menyalah-artikan erangannya sebagai sesuatu yang lain.

"Kalian tahu? Jika kalian sudah kebelet untuk _melakukannya_ kenapa tidak pesan kamar saja." oceh si pria asing lagi, suaranya semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Sakura langsung merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat mendengarkan ocehan orang asing itu. Wajahnya langsung memerah seperti tomat. Bibirnya masih membuka dan menutup untuk memancing keluar suaranya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tengkuknya terasa basah dan langsung mengernyit kesakitan saat merasakan kulitnya seperti dicubit sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul. Uchiha Sasuke sedang melakukan sesuatu di sana, tetapi Sakura tidak bisa melihat apapun. Keterbatasannya membuat Sakura menjadi takut.

Gadis itu sekali lagi kembali memberontak. Namun, semakin Sakura memberontak, ia merasakan lutut pria itu semakin menggesek paha bagian dalamnya dan pria itu sekali lagi tidak tergerak sedikitpun, pagutan bibirnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sakura kemudian merasakan tangan yang tadi mencengkam lehernya kuat perlahan melonggar dan melepaskan cekikkannya. Secerca harapan pun kembali tumbuh di dalam hati gadis itu. Namun, belum sempat ia melakukan apa-apa, tangan itu kembali dan beralih mencengkram helai-helai rambutnya dan otomatis membuat Sakura sedikit mengadah ke atas sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

Tidak sampai di situ, Sakura kemudian merasakan kepalanya diputar menghadap kanan dengan posisi masih sedikit mengadah agar pria itu dapat menatapnya dan Sakura dapat menatap pria itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura hanya bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke dengan samar-samar. Ditambah lagi butiran-butiran air mata yang mulai bertengger di sana menyebabkan matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca dan sedikit buram. Namun biar begitu, Sakura tetap berusaha menatap galak Sasuke.

Ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sakura, alih-alih melepaskan cengkramannya, Sasuke malah menyeringai terhibur. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

Sasuke kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya secara perlahan dan menjilati butiran-butiran air mata yang jatuh di bawah mata gadis itu. Setelah merasa puas, Sasuke langsung beralih ke pipi dan akhirnya memerangkap bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Hal itu sontak membuahkan pemberontakkan liar.

Sakura semakin berusaha membebaskan diri dan pada prosesnya, ia mengigit bibir Sasuke dengan keras. Namun bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah semakin memajukan kepala Sakura melalui cengkraman pada rambutnya dan memperdalam pagutannya pada bibir ranum tersebut.

Saat dirasanya gadis itu mulai kehabisan napas, barulah Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya. Memberikan gadis itu waktu beberapa detik sebelum kembali menyerang bibir yang mulai memerah itu.

Dan setelah sekian menit lamanya, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan matanya bergerak memperhatikan bagaimana bibir memar basah gadis di depannya langsung terbuka lebar mencari pasokan udara. Dari sudut bibir gadis itu, saliva mengalir turun membuat jalur kecil menuju dagu.

Mata Sasuke kemudian beralih ke mata Sakura yang ternyata tengah menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu rupanya masih berusaha untuk kelihatan tangguh walaupun nyatanya ia lebih mirip seperti kucing yang diterlantarkan di tengah hujan.

Dan hal yang dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah Sasuke sangka seumur hidupnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba mendorong kepalanya ke depan dengan paksa, tidak peduli dengan anak-anak rambut yang tercabut dari akar kepalanya akibat kepalan tangan Sasuke dan langsung membenturkan dahinya sendiri tepat ke tulang hidung pria yang sedang menunduk itu.

 **DUAAKKK!**

Sasuke mengerang kecil dan secara refleks melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada kedua pergelangan gadis itu untuk memeriksa hidungnya. Tangannya yg lain kembali mencengkram rambut gadis itu dengan lebih kuat.

Sakura yang merasa tangannya sudah tidak lagi dijegal langsung berusaha membebaskan rambutnya dari genggaman Sasuke dan segera berteriak kepada orang asing di luar toilet itu.

Namun belum selesai Sakura berteriak, kali ini giliran Sasuke yang membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura dan seketika membuat gadis itu hampir hilang kesadaran. Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura yang akan jatuh dengan satu tangan dan menyandarkannya pada pintu.

 **BRAAAKK!**

 **BRAAAKK!**

 **BRAAAKK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu bilik dipukul dengan keras dari luar, membuat tubuh Sakura yang bertumpu pada alas pintu kayu itu ikut terguncang.

"Hei! Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Kenapa wanita itu berteriak? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" orang asing itu kembali beteriak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sesaat, kemudian beralih menatap tajam ke pintu yang ditumpunya bersama gadis itu, seolah-olah tatapannya dapat menembus kayu halus tersebut.

 **BRAAAAAKK!**

Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke yang memukul pintu. Tubuh Sakura yang terhimpit di situ kembali ikut terguncang lebih hebat.

"Menyingkir, keparat." katanya kemudian, ada kebengisan dalam suara yang dingin itu.

Orang asing di seberang langsung membuat suara seperti terkesiap, namun setelah itu, semuanya kembali sunyi. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara troli yang diseret dengan tergesa-gesa dan suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup.

Orang asing itu sudah pergi menghilang, meninggalkan Sakura yang nyaris terisak sendirian bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang kini kembali mengulangi perbuatannya tadi dengan lebih membabi buta. Tangan lainnya yang tadi habis menghajar pintu kini mulai menggerayangi gadis di depannya.

Sakura tidak bisa mengelak perlakuan Sasuke sama sekali. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya mengejang. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan berdenyut akibat hantaman Sasuke tadi.

Napas Sakura semakin memburu saat ia merasakan pria itu kembali mendekati wajahnya dan menciumnya. Kali ini Sasuke menciumnya dengan sedikit lebih lembut dari ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya dan mau tak mau membuat Sakura sedikit terbuai.

Dengan malu-malu, Sakura mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan sedikit bingung dan kikuk. Tangannya perlahan merayap pada tubuh pria di depannya. Merasakan otot-otot keras yang tersembunyi dibalik _tuxedo_ hitam itu.

Sakura secara perlahan melepas jas yg dikenakan Sasuke dan melemparkannya ke dinding toilet di belakang pria itu. Setelahnya, Sakura langsung menyambar dasi dan melonggarkannya perlahan-lahan. Sembari melakukannya, Sakura melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Sasuke dan beralih sasaran ke rahang keras pria itu.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, hanya diam dan membiarkan dirinya dicumbu oleh gadis di depannya. Sekilas memang terlihat kalau pria itu tengah terbuai. Namun, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, tampak jelas ia tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu melalui sudut matanya dan menunggu sesuatu yang menarik untuk terjadi.

Dan benar saja, ketika Sakura sudah berhasil melepas dasi Sasuke, gadis itu langsung mendorong dirinya sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga ke depan dan menubruk Sasuke sehingga mereka berdua langsung terjatuh ke toilet duduk yang berada di belakang pria itu.

Setelah keduanya terjatuh, Sakura langsung naik ke atas pangkuan Sasuke dan menangkap kedua tangan pria itu. Sakura kemudian mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke menggunakan dasi yang berhasil didapatkannya dengan simpul mati dan kemudian mengikatkannya lagi pada tempat tisu besi yang tertempel di atas kursi toilet di dinding belakang Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan kalau ikatannya sudah benar-benar erat, Sakura langsung mengepalkan tangannya ke depan dan menghantam sisi wajah Sasuke dengan keras, "Shannarooo! Itu untuk pelecehan dan ciuman pertamaku brengsek!"

Sakura kemudian merogoh saku celana Sasuke dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kulit berwarna hitam dari dalam sana. Sambil tetap berada pangkuan Sasuke, Sakura memeriksa isi dompet tersebut dan mengambil kartu identitas milik pria itu.

"Hah! Akan kulaporakan kau ke polisi, dasar mesum!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kartu identitas tersebut di depan Sasuke beberapa kali dan kemudian melompat turun dari pangkuan Sasuke untuk bergegas melarikan diri. Sebelum keluar dari toilet, Sakura terlebih dulu berteriak, "Berdoalah yang banyak supaya kau tidak dipenjara seumur hidup!"

 **.**

Suasana di dalam toilet itu terasa sunyi dan berat. Hawa-hawa mencengkram menyeruak keluar berasal dari bilik toilet paling ujung. Pada lantai toilet, terdapat seuntai dasi yang terkulai tidak berdaya. Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk di kursi toilet dengan satu tangan menutupi wajahya.

Dan di balik telapak tangan itu, terdapat bibir yang sedang menyeringai ke atas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

Hai Minnaa-saann! Senang bisa bertemu lagii! Untuk kalian yang telah menunggu aku yang tidak tau diri ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang. Satu semester ini aku melakukan observasi soalnya dan itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Sebenarnya sepanjang liburan ini, aku sudah berusaha menulis fic dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi sulit sekali mendapatkan inspirasi yang bagus dan itu mengakibatkan aku menunda-nunda pembuatannya. Tapi, kalian manis sekali.. Aku selalu merasa senang ketika membaca review dan PM dari kalian. Respon kalian benar-benar membuatku terhibur dan bersemangat lagi. **  
**

Oiya, untuk fic yang mengandung lime atau lemon, akan aku tulis peringatan di awal pada bagian "WARNING" jadi setiap pembaca yang belum cukup umur seperti UchihaCherry286 bisa mengetahui dan men-skip bagian yang dirasanya berbahaya haha... dan aku akan berusaha membuat adegan2 tersebut tidak mempengaruhi jalan cerita dan jika ternyata tidak bisa, aku akan menjelaskan maksud dari ficnya di note.

Dannn.. Untuk pereview yang menerangkan nominal 3 milliar dolar itu, aku berterima kasih kepada siapapun kamuu! Soalnya pas nyari di internet, harga mobil itu banyak sekali angka nol-nya dan aku kurang paham dengan sebutan milliar dan billiar dalam bentuk dollar dan yen. Jadi, anggap aja mobil itu harganya mahal sekali yaa, nanti kalo semangatku telah terkumpul 100%, aku akan mengedit ulang dengan harga yang benar. Dan kalau ada yang tau harga mobil Porsche sebenarnya, jangan sungkan-sungkan beri tahu yaa...

selanjutnya, untuk pereview yang meminta agar Hinatanya ada atau tidak usah ada, hmm.. aku bingung mau jawabnya gimana. Sejujurnya, dari awal pembuatan fic ini aku sama sekali gak kepikiran tentang memasukkan Hinata, tapi liat ke depannya aja yaa.. dan terimakasih lho atas pujiannya, kau membuatku tersipu malu saat membacanya.

YOOSSHHH! Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungan dan saran dari kalian! Maaf gak bisa membalas satu persatu, tapi percayalah aku membaca review dari kalian satu persatu dan sangat senang karenanya! Jika ada kesalahan dalam ejaan, banyak typo, alur kecepatan, fic kepanjangan, kesalahan tanda baca dan error-error lainnya mohon diberi tahu yaa! Salamm semuanya!


	4. Digging the Grave

**Desclaimer :**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Get Your Hands Off My Sister © SugarMaple22**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : AU, Age Gaps, OOC, gaje, EYD berantakan, typo(s),** **offensive language** **.**

 **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak sengaja 'menggores' mobil** _ **Porsche**_ **mengkilap milik tuan** _ **Richie Rich?**_ **Kabur, tentu saja! Tapi bagaimana jika pemilik mobil itu adalah kawan lama kakakmu? Oh.. hidup tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi kan? AU**

 _ **Italic**_ **berarti bicara dalam hati dan kata-kata asing**

 **Enjoy It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Digging the Grave**

* * *

Sakura terus berusaha mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipinya dengan kasar. Ia sampai menggigit bibir kuat-kuat agar menahan isakan untuk terus keluar dari celah lisannya. Di dalam hati gadis itu, terdapat perasaan yang bergemulut. Marah, kesal, tidak percaya, takut, dan perasaan lainnya teraduk menjadi satu hingga bocor sampai ke perut.

Sakura bersumpah, sepanjang hidupnya, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Lelaki brengsek itu.. jika suatu saat mereka bertemu kembali, Sakura pastikan akan menendang pria itu tepat di bagian permata keluarganya.

"Kita lihat bagaimana perasaannya ketika tahu ia sudah tidak bisa meneruskan garis keturunan keluarganya." umpatnya berapi-api.

Dan untuk Ino sahabatnya, Sakura akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis itu. Berani-beraninya si babi itu meninggalkannya sendirian di toilet–tidak–di _LOVE HOTEL_ dengan seenaknya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri betapa dongkolnya Sakura ketika mendapatkan sahabatnya sudah tidak ada di toilet wanita itu.

Bisa-bisanya Ino meninggalknya sendirian setelah bertutur dengan indahnya tentang akan melindungi Sakura segala. Lagi pula, orang macam apa yang tidak merasa geram ketika ditinggal kawan sendirian di tempat tidak senonoh dengan penampilan kacau balau sehabis menjadi korban perilaku tidak senonoh.

'Ughh… sahabat terburuk sedunia. Apa yang dulu ku pikirkan sampai bisa berteman dengannya. Si babi itu benar-benar!'

Sambil terus mengusap air matanya, Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauh dari hotel itu. Sambil berlari, ia memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam saku _sweater_ rajutnya dan menggenggam erat-erat kartu identitas Uchiha Sasuke seolah-olah itu adalah tiang hidupnya.

Saat sudah lama berlari, Sakura akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di area dekat gedung pencakar langit tempat ia dan Ino bertemu dengan Sasuke tadi. Dari tempatnya, Sakura dapat melihat mobil mewah hitam sumber masalah itu masih terparkir dengan gagahnya di depan gedung.

Dengan usapan terakhir pada kedua matanya dan satu hembusan napas kencang, Sakura bergegas menghampiri mobil _Porsche_ itu dengan wajah berang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat, Sakura langsung menendang bagian bawah samping mobil itu dengan sekuat tenaga beberapa kali dan menyebabkan _alarm_ mobil langsung berbunyi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" umpat Sakura kepada mobil itu.

Puas dengan pelampiasannya, Sakura bergegas kabur dari tempat kejadian. Namun, belum beberapa langkah ia berlari, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menubruk sesuatu yang keras dan seseorang mencengkram bahunya dengan satu tangan.

Merasakan adegan familiar ini, Sakura langsung tertegun sesaat sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dengan was-was. Ia berpikir, kalau yang memergokinya adalah Sasuke maka ia akan benar-benar habis kali ini. Namun, ternyata kali ini bukanlah Sasuke yang memergokinya, tetapi seorang pria asing. Pria berambut _crimson_ dan bermata hijau dengan postur tubuh hampir sama dengan Onii-sannya.

Asing tetapi terasa familiar.

Ketika Sakura meminta pria asing itu untuk melepaskan pundaknya, pria itu bergeming sama sekali, malah kini menatap Sakura seolah-olah gadis itu adalah anak kecil yang tertangkap tangan mencuri permen di toko manisan.

 _Alarm_ mobil masih berbunyi.

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun dan melihat ke arah mereka berdua sambil berbisik-bisik memojokkan.

Dengan sedikit panik dan putus asa, Sakura mencoba melepaskan cengkraman pada bahunya sambil melihat ke arah sekeliling takut-takut Uchiha Sasuke muncul. Tetapi, semakin lama Sakura berusaha, pria itu belum juga memberikan tanda-tanda untuk melepaskannya. Karena dua-duanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah, akhirnya terjadi saling guncang dan tarik-menarik sampai tiba-tiba salah satu tangan pria yang bebas itu menyentuh bagian pinggul Sakura yang sontak membuat gadis itu langsung menendang bagian betis pria itu kuat-kuat.

" _Bukkoroshite yaru!"_ teriak Sakura dengan lantangnya dan mencoba menghantam kembali pria itu untuk melepaskan pegangannya dan menyingkir dari jalur pelarian dirinya.

Tertegun dengan tindakan bar-bar gadis di depannya, pria itu–Sabaku no Gaara–akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dan dengan sekejap, gadis itu sudah melarikan diri dari pandangan.

Di dalam hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama Gaara menyaksikan secara langsung gadis gila mengamuk di tempat umum dan konyolnya lagi, mobil Uchiha Sasuke yang kena imbasnya. Bagaimana bisa negara ini membiarkan orang-orang macam itu berkeliaran sesuka hati di penjuru kota. Para lembaga sosial itu pasti hanyalah sibuk mengisi perut mereka saja.

Sambil menatap sekilas tempat gadis tidak waras tadi menghilang, Gaara kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang ia ambil tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu dari saku _sweater_ di pinggangnya tadi dan kemudian menaikkan sebelah alis matanya perlahan saat melihat apa yang ia temukan.

Kartu identitas milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa di dunia ini, kartu identitas Uchiha Sasuke sampai ada pada tangan gadis itu. Pastilah gadis itu salah satu jalang si Uchiha. Tapi bisa-bisanya dia sampai kecolongan seperti itu. Lengah sekali eh, Sasuke?

Hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, Gaara menyisipkan kartu itu ke dalam saku celananya dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung pembelah langit tempat Uchiha Sasuke keluar tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari kemudian, pada siang itu merupakan hari yang tidak terlalu sibuk di kedai. Kiba dan Naruto terlihat sedang bermalas-malasan di meja kasir sedangkan Kakashi sengaja duduk tepat di bawah AC sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah kemejanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya memegang koran edisi hari ini. Di salah satu meja pengunjung, berdiam Uzumaki Sakura bersama seorang anak laki-laki dengan buku-bukunya.

Suasana masih terasa hening sampai tiba-tiba suara Sakura bergema memecah keheningan kedai, "Pada tahun 1568, Jepang bersatu secara militer di bawah kekuasaan Oda Nobunaga yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Toyotomi Hideyoshi." katanya sembari menatap anak yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hai.. hai.." Konohamaru–anak itu–segera mencatat kata-kata Sakura ke dalam buku tulisnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Setelah selesai mencatat, Konohamaru melihat soal selanjutnya, "Periode zaman hidup dari Oda Nobunaga?"

"Sengoku." jawab Sakura mantap.

"Hah?"

"Oda Nobunaga hidup di Zaman Sengoku sampai Azuchi-Momoyama. Yep.. aku yakin itu." Sakura kembali menjawab dengan mantap, sedangkan lawan bicara gadis itu mulai mengerutkan dahinya, "Setahuku dia hidup di Zaman Muromachi. Aku yakin itu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Omong kosong Konohamaru.. aku mengetahuinya dari buku. Aku tau itu." katanya tidak mau kalah.

"Yang kau maksud dengan buku itu sebenarnya _video game,_ kan?" Konohamaru mencibir, namun pada akhirnya ia menulis juga apa yang dilontarkan Sakura ke dalam bukunya, "Ugh… jika aku dapat nilai jelek, kau yang akan ku salahkan ke Oba-san."

Sakura merengut sesaat sebelum kembali membaca buku pelajaran milik Konohamaru, "Baik. Tapi jika ternyata nilaimu bagus, semua hadiah yang kau dapat akan ku ambil." balasnya santai.

"Ughh.." sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, Konohamaru memeriksa jawaban-jawaban yang ia telah tulis sebelumnya.

Suasana kembali menjadi sepi. Hanya saja kali ini samar-samar mulai terdengar suara Naruto dan Kiba mengobrol. Konohamaru kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya diam-diam untuk memandang Sakura yang sedang membolak-balikkan halaman buku sembari diam seribu bahasa.

'Aneh.' pikirnya. Biasanya, Sakuralah yang selalu menggebu-gebu untuk mengajarinya. Bahkan terkadang gadis itu terlalu banyak bicara sampai-sampai terdengar seperti orang pamer. Namun entah mengapa sejak kemarin, gadis itu menjadi sangat irit bicara. Apalagi ketika semalam Sakura datang ke rumah untuk memenuhi permintaan Kurenai Oba-san untuk menjadi tutornya. Gadis itu langsung pamit pulang dan tidak menegurnya sama sekali seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

 **BRAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara buku dibanting keras ke meja. Konohamaru berangsur-angsur tersadar dari renungannya dan melihat ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang menyematkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil membuang pandangannya ke samping. Dari raut wajahnya, ketara sekali bahwa gadis itu sedang menunggu seseorang untuk bertanya agar ia bisa menumpahkan semua isi kepalanya.

Konohamaru memutar bola matanya perlahan, "Kami-sama.. aku pasti akan menyesal dengan keputusan ini," gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menatap Sakura dan berkata, "Oke baiklah kau.. berhentilah bersikap sok misterius dan mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi."

Mendengar suruhan dari Konohamaru itu, Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sambil memasang raut wajah sedikit berseri-seri.

"Apa kau percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino padaku kemarin?" desis Sakura memulai, "Dia meninggalkanku! Aku! Di tempat tidak pantas itu. Coba kau bayangkan!"

"Hm.. hm.." angguk Konohamaru asal, setengah mendengar setengah tidak.

"Jika itu terjadi padanya, aku pasti akan tetap di sana menungguinya selamanya." tambah Sakura tanpa hentinya sambil sesekali memukul permukaan meja. "Seharusnya, jika kita akan habis setidaknya kita habis berdua!"

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. sebenarnya apa sih masalah kalian berdua?" kata Konohamaru mulai menanggapi serius keluhan Sakura, "Jangan beritahu setengah-setengah."

Mendengar perkataan Konohamaru, Sakura segera menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Lima hari yang lalu, Ino dan aku merusak mobil seseorang–tidak dengan sengaja tentu saja!" kata Sakura buru-buru menimpali kata-katanya yang terakhir, "Intinya, orang itu dendam setengah mati pada kami dan sekarang dia memburu kami sampai ke ujung dunia." tambahnya.

Mulut Konohamaru sontak menganga lebar.

"Masalahnya di antara kami berdua, selalu aku yang kena batunya!" gusar Sakura kini sambil menarik-narik ujung rambutnya yang dikepang dua, "Kenapa selalu aku yang kena imbasnya? Waktu _Festival Hanabi_ tahun lalu juga... akulah yang jatuh ke sungai gara-gara Ino ingin melihat kembang api lebih dekat!" tambah Sakura sedangkan Konohamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dari sekian lamanya… baru sekarang?" Konohamaru kini memasang mimik mencemooh tidak percaya, "Wow.. kau memang pintar tapi kau tidak begitu cemerlang." sinisnya kemudian sambil bertepuk tangan.

 **DUAAAK!**

"Sopan sedikit Konohamaru, aku lebih dewasa tiga tahun darimu." Sakura menjitak keras kepala Konohamaru yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yeah... orang seperti **MU** lebih dewasa dariku." dengus Konohamaru sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Sakura yang tidak membalas ejekkan Konohamaru hanya menghembuskan napasnya kesal, "Jika aku bertemu si _pig_ itu nanti, akan aku habisi dia. Bisa-bisanya dia.. hanya berani menelepon berkali-kali tanpa ada niatan menyeret bokongnya ke hadapanku sama sekali. Lihat saja, aku akan perlakukan dia seperti ini!" Sakura langsung membuat gerakan-gerakan seperti sedang mencekik seseorang.

"Yeah.. yeah.. habisi saja dia kalau kau berani." gumam Konohamaru sembari berpangku tangan di atas meja dan menguap lebar, "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung karena tadi masih asyik dengan imajinasinya.

"Yang terjadi selanjutnya… kau tahu? Ketika orang itu mengintai kalian berdua. Bagaimana penampilannya? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Konohamaru kembali bertanya.

"Laki-laki… sangat jelek dan tua! Tua sekali sampai-sampai lebih keriput daripada Jiraiya Ojii-san!"

"Eeww…" Konohamaru mengeryitkan wajahnya jijik, namun tidak serta-merta menurunkan rasa penasarannya untuk kembali bertanya, "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Dari parasnya, terdapat sedikit kecemasan di sana. "Apakah aku harus menceritakannya?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei, kau yang memulainya jadi kau juga harus menyelesaikannya. Jangan buat aku menggantung di sini!" ujar Konohamara dengan nada sewot.

"Tck!" decak Sakura pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru dengan hati-hati, "Ya, begitulah…"

"Begitulah apa?"

"Begitulah… aku ingin meminta maaf sebenarnya, tapi orang itu berperilaku kurang ajar padaku jadi ku hajar dia dengan gagahnya dan kemudian aku ambil kartu identitasnya," cerita sakura dengan sedikit menaburi bumbu-bumbu kebohongan, "Setelah itu, aku membual padanya bahwa akan ku laporkan dia ke polisi dan dia langsung lari terbirit-birit ketika mendengarnya."

"Hm.. itu terdengar membanggakan." tukas Konohamaru dengan sedikit mencibir tidak percaya.

"Yah…" Sakura hanya menyengir sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku ini terlalu keren walau bagaimana pun."

 **.**

Dari meja kasir, terlihat Kiba dan Naruto sedang memperhatikan dua orang yang ribut-ribut di meja pelanggan. Kiba hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Fuuh.. benar-benar imouto-mu itu, seperti kalor berjalan. Sebentar panas sebentar dingin. Aku rasa aku tahu ia mendapatkan sifat itu dari mana." Kiba melirik Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, "Jangan mulai."

"Oh, takutnya aku!" cibir Kiba kemudian. Naruto langsung berpura-pura ngambek dan ia kemudian mengambil cawan-cawan yang masih basah sehabis dicuci dari keranjang dan mulai mengelap cawan-cawan itu sampai kering. Sambil melakukan kegiatannya, Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi aku senang sekarang Sakura-chan sudah mulai membaik," Naruto terus menggosok cawan-cawannya, "Dari kemarin-kemarin, raut wajahnya terlihat seolah-olah ada badai besar yang menghantam hidupnya."

Kiba menatap Naruto beberapa lama sebelum menyengir, "Onii-chan yang baik, bukankah kau?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kiba dan terus melanjutkan mengelap cawannya, "Haah~ Sepi sekali musim panas ini.. jadi ingin libur dan pulang ke Kyoto rasanya." gumam Naruto kemudian, keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, ambilah cuti sana. Ibumu pasti sedang menangis sekarang karena ditinggal dua anak tersayangnya." tukas Kiba yang kemudian langsung berbisik ke telinga Naruto, "Dan kurasa Kakashi-sensei akan mengizinkanmu. Biarpun terkadang dia seperti tirani, dia tidak akan punya alasan untuk mencegahmu kalau kau sudah bekerja keras."

 **SRAAKK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kertas bergeser. Naruto dan Kiba langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara. Kakashi tengah membalik halaman korannya santai. "Lanjutkanlah, anggap saja aku tidak mendengar percakapan kalian tadi."

"Ugh! Ayolah Kakashi-sensei, murah hatilah pada kami sedikit. Tengoklah pemuda-pemuda lapuk ini, entah sudah berapa abad kami tidak diberi libur. Sial! Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkan kami untuk pergi ke _goukon_!" Naruto memohon dengan wajah dimelas-melaskan. Kiba langsung mengangguk setuju, "Iya benar! Jika memang kau ingin jadi pria kadaluarsa selamanya setidaknya jangan seret-seret kami untuk mengikuti jejakmu!"

Kakashi masih membaca korannya santai, "Ya, ini **salahku** kalau kalian tidak laku-laku. Sama sekali bukan salah kalian." jawabnya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"Cih! Percuma memohon padamu, dasar _oni_!" gerutu Naruto dengan dongkolnya.

 **KRINGGG!**

Bel pintu masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi. Seorang gadis pirang berparas cantik sekali masuk ke dalam kedai. Di tangan kiri gadis itu, terdapat beberapa gulungan koran dan majalah yang ia bawa. Gadis itu kemudian celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari sebelum akhirnya menemukan apa yang menjadi sumber tujuannya datang ke sini. Setelah memastikan bahwa itu adalah orang yang benar-benar ia cari, segera saja ia menghampiri seorang gadis lainnya yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

" _Forehead_ , kita perlu bicara." kata gadis itu dengan tegas.

"Oh, **sekarang** kau baru ingin bicara, _pig_." balas Sakura sinis sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayolah! Jangan seperti ini.." sahut Ino putus asa sambil menarik kasar tangan Sakura agar bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Beraninya kau–" Sakura yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Ino langsung menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman gadis itu dan bersiap untuk melayangkan umpatan jitunya sampai seketika ia menyadari bahwa Konohamaru masih berada di hadapan mereka dengan tampang menyimak.

"Enyahlah Konohamaru. Hush! Hush!" Sakura langsung mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Konohamaru pergi. Konohamaru langsung mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Oh sopan sekali… sampai terenyuh aku!" desis sinis Konohamaru sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan melenggang pergi ke tempat Naruto, Kiba, dan Kakashi yang kini juga sedang memperhatikan kedua remaja perempuan itu.

Ketika Konohamaru sudah pergi dari kursinya, kini giliran Ino yang duduk di tempat itu. Gadis itu kemudian membuka gulungan-gulungan koran dan majalah yang ia bawa dan meletakannya di meja di hadapan Sakura. "Aku tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu." bisiknya pelan takut-takut kalau empat orang di belakang mereka dengar.

Bola mata _emerald_ Sakura langsung melebar mendengar bisikan Ino. Ino langsung membuka majalah-majalah berserta koran-korannya ke halaman yang terdapat beberapa foto dan berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak begitu tau siapa dia tetapi yang jelas dia itu orang yang berbahaya!" bisik panik Ino sambil membuka berita-berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke, "Dia adalah putra bungsu dari ketua klan Uchiha dan sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Klan Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga darah biru tertua dan penguasa terbesar di negeri ini!"

"Astaga…" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu keluarganya berkuasa apa. Ada yang bilang mereka adalah pengusaha yang sukses dan ada juga yang bilang kalau mereka adalah keluarga _yakuza_.. sedangkan yang lainnya bilang keluarga merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas penggulingan pemerintahan di masa lalu." Ino menarik napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Ada beberapa berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang terduga menyelundupkan senjata-senjata ilegal ke negara ini dan ada juga beberapa kasus pembunuhan petinggi negara yang menyeret-nyeret namanya–"

"Astaga Ino… astaga…"

"–aku tahu itu dari koran-koran lama milik Tou-chan!"

"Astaga… astaga… astaga… astaga…" Sakura mencengkram kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya gelisah. Ino yang melihat kelakuan Sakura langsung menghentikan tindakan yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu dengan memegang kedua tangan gadis itu kuat-kuat.

Ino kemudian melirik ke arah meja kasir dan mendapati Kiba, Naruto, dan Konohamaru sedang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penasaran sedangkan Kakashi memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Dengan gusar, Ino kembali menggulung tutup koran bererta majalahnya dan kemudian menarik Sakura untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya sembari menuntun gadis itu keluar dari kedai agar mereka dapat leluasa bicara.

"Ha–Hanya masalah formulir universitas!" jelasnya pada orang-orang di kedai sebelum menutup pintu.

Ketika sampai di luar, Ino langsung menyeret Sakura ke gang samping kedai dan berhenti di dekat tumpukan kantung-kantung sampah sisa makanan pelanggan. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan gulungan koran dan majalah itu di tanah pijakan dan menatap Sakura.

" _Forehead_ , katakanlah sesuatu!" bentak Ino mulai jengkel. Sakura langsung menatapnya tak kalah jengkel.

"Kau ingin aku berkata apa, _pig_? Kita akan baik-baik saja? Atau kita masih akan bisa hidup sampai tahun depan? Ini bukan masalah besar?!" balas Sakura dengan nada parau yang putus asa, "Dia _yakuza_ _pig! Yakuza!_ Astagaa.. dia bisa menghabisi kita! Dia bisa menyakiti Nii-san!"

"Dia tidak akan bisa… Jepang adalah negara hukum–"

"Tentu saja dia bisa! Itu pekerjaannya! Memangnya kau pikir apa yang dilakukan _yakuza_? Menjual kue dari pintu ke pintu?!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?! Kau yang seharusnya paling tahu! Kau kan biasanya tahu segalanya!"

"Mana aku tahu, _pig_! Kau suruh saja si Uchiha itu masuk ke dalam buku pelajaran, mungkin kalau dia tampil di buku biologi aku akan mengetahuinya!"

Ino yang semakin geram dengan Sakura kembali mengambil aba-aba untuk membalas gadis itu, namun Sakura langsung menyela dan berteriak dengan lebih lantang, "Aku mengambil kartu identitas Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Sakura yang langsung membuat Ino ternganga lebar.

"Kau melakukan apa?!" bentak Ino kemudian.

"Aku mengambil kartu identitas pria itu!" bentak Sakura lebih keras.

"Kami-sama, Sakura!" Ino langsung menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking dongkolnya. Ia kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berusaha mengontrol napasnya dengan cara menarik dan mengeluarkannya dengan menggunakan mulutnya berulang-ulang.

"Oke.. oke.. tenang Ino.. rileks.. kita masih bisa memperbaikinya.." gumam Ino mencoba menenangkan diri. Setelah sedikit merasa tenang, Ino kembali menatap Sakura, "Kita.. kita kembalikan kartu itu besok. Menggunakan _takkyuubin_.. kita kirim dengan alamat palsu." ujarnya kemudian.

"Tidak bisa..." balas Sakura pelan.

Ino langsung menatap Sakura tajam, "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Ak–Aku… aku…" Sakura mulai gelagapan untuk membalas perkataan Ino.

"Aku apa?"

"Aku.. aku kehilangan kartu itu!" teriak Sakura pada akhirnya.

Hening…

Hening…

"YA AMPUN _FOREHEAD_!" Ino langsung berteriak, "Bodoh sekali kau! Mengambilnya lalu menghilangkannya! Kau ini benar-benar!"

"Aku tidak tau _pig_.. mungkin.. mungkin terjatuh saat aku berlari..." Sakura bergumam pelan sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Astaga Sakura… dan orang bilang akulah si magnet masalah! Lagi pula, kenapa dari awal kau ambil benda itu sih?!" desis Ino kini memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis itu, sedangkan Sakura terlihat seperti kembang api yang siap meledak.

"Karena dia melecehkanku, _pig_! Itulah kenapa! Dia menyekapku sendirian di toilet pria dan ketika aku berhasil terbebas darinya dan pergi menemuimu, kau–sudah–tidak–ada!" umpat Sakura yang juga memegang kedua bahu Ino dan menggoyangkannya tidak mau kalah, "Teman macam apa kau, hah!"

Ino mengguncang Sakura lebih kuat, "Salahkan saja aku terus! Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana! Siapa yang kepikiran kalau ternyata kau ada di toilet pria! Lagi pula, aku sudah mengajakmu sebelumnya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam, tapi apakah kau mendengarkanku sama sekali? Tidak! Malah sekarang aku yang kau caci maki! Dan memangnya aku yang menyuruhmu mengambil benda itu? Lihat sekarang yang terjadi, hanya memperburuk masalah! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa _pig_? Balas menciumnya dan bilang terima kasih?!" Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan itu langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Ino dengan kasar dan menatap mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu dengan _emerald_ -nya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau ingin aku melakukan itu, hah?!"

"Sakura, aku–"

"–Ughh! Pergi kau!" Sakura mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Ino dan kemudian berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkan gadis itu di belakang. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia sangat yakin kalau sebentar lagi ia akan terisak-isak. Dari belakangnya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki tergesah-gesah dan teriakkan suara Ino.

"Tu–Tunggu! _Forehead_!" teriak Ino sambil terengah-engah, "Kita belum selesai bicara!" Sakura merasa tangannya di tarik ke belakang, "Kau mau ke mana? Mengadu ke kakakmu?!"

"Ya, setidaknya kakakku akan setia padaku, tidak seperti seseorang yang membual dengan soknya tentang akan melindungi sahabatnya kemarin!" Sakura kembali menarik tangannya dari Ino dan berlari ke luar gang, "Sudahlah! Aku sedang muak denganmu! Ayo jangan pernah bertemu lagi setelah ini!"

Ino yang masih beberapa langkah di belakang Sakura kembali berteriak, "Baik! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, hah?! Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, jangan kau pergi menangis ke hadapanku!"

"Oke! Begitu pula sebaliknya! Jika kau mati, aku tidak akan datang ke _soushiki_ -mu atau menyebut segala kebaikanmu!" balas Sakura sengit.

"Baikk!" teriak Ino dengan geram dari seberang jalan.

"Baikkk!" balas Sakura sambil membuka pintu kedai.

"OKEEEEE!" teriak Ino lagi.

"OKEEEEEEEEE!"

 **BRAAAAAKK!**

Sakura langsung membanting pintu kedai dengan keras. Seisi kedai pun langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya ke gadis itu dengan berbagai raut wajah yang berbeda. Untunglah kedai masih sepi tanpa pengunjung sehingga hanya orang-orang di luar saja yang menyaksikan opera sabun gratis yang mereka perankan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura langsung menghampiri Nii-sanya sambil terengah-engah menahan tangis dan kemudian memeluk erat pria yang sedang bingung itu seperkian menit sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan pergi ke dalam toilet dengan diam tanpa suara.

Sepeninggalannya gadis itu, kini hanya terdapat tiga laki-laki yang saling menatap satu sama lain dan satu anak laki-laki yang membatu di kursinya. Suasana masih terasa janggal sampai pada akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Mereka akan segera baikkan."

Dan keempatnya pun mengangguk secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

Bukkoroshite yaru = kubunuh kau!

Hanabi Matsuri = festival kembang api

Goukon = acara kencan berkelompok dimana terdapat 2 kelompok, yaitu kelompok pria dan kelompok wanita.

Oni = mahluk jahat/iblis di mitologi Jepang

Yakuza = mafia di Jepang

Takkyuubin = pos kilat

Soushiki = upacara pemakaman adat Shinto

Jinja = kuil Shinto

Hai Minnaa-saan! Kita bertemu lagi! Beribu maafff untuk kalian-kalian yang menunggu fic dan diriku yang tidak tau diuntung ini! Berbagai masalah tidak segan-segannya menimpaku akhir-akhir ini, belum lagi tugas-tugas kuliah itu.. dan rasa-rasa malas itu.. Huft! Tapi terima kasih banyak atas dukungan dan review2nya! Seperti biasa.. itulah hal-hal yang membuatku terus bersemangat! Arigatou Gozaimasuu!

Dan untuk chap kemarin, ada beberapa yang kurang suka kalau Sasukenya terlalu kasar. Maafkan aku kalian semua! Itulah alasan kenapa aku mengganti ratingnya menjadi M. Jujur, aku gregetan soalnya. Soalnya di pikiran aku itu ceritanya Sasuke-kun jahaaat banget orangnya, makanya rasanya kurang srek gitu kalo gak dijahatin sekalian. Tapi, Sasuke-kun itu sebenarnya baik kok orangnya, karena belum deket aja sama Sakura-chan makanya sangar. Seperti yang pepatah katakan, tak kenal maka tak sayang hehe *halah* *ngeles*

Dan aku berharap kalian menyukai chap ini! Fuuhh.. Sebenarnya aku sudah benar-benar berkerja keras untuk chap ini, tapi entah kenapa aku kurang merasa puas dengan ini, kayak ada yang kurang atau aneh gituu.. maafkan aku yaa kalo para reader berasa kayak ada yg gak srek gitu. Tapi semoga kalian tetap menyukainya!

YOSH! Sudah cukup ocehan tidak penting dariku! Terima kasih atas semua kritik dan dukungannya! Aku benar-benar bahagia karenanya.. dan jika ada kesalahan dalam ejaan, banyak typo, alur kecepatan atau kepanjangan, kesalahan tanda baca dan error-error lainnya, jangan sungkan beritahu ya! Terima kasih banyak. Salaamm!


End file.
